Вселенная Warcraft
frame|Логотип Warcraft (первоначальный) Вселенная Warcraft или История Warcraft вымышленная вселенная, изначально придуманная Blizzard Entertainment для компьютерных игр из серии Warcraft. Позже она также получила своё развитие в настольных играх, коллекционной карточной игре, книгах, комиксах, различной маркетинговой продукции, такой как фигурки, футболки, коврики для мыши и т. п. Начало вселенной положила игра Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Эта страница содержит информацию об официальных источниках, описывающих мир Warcraft. См. также: история, Категория:Источники, WoWWiki:Ссылки на источники и WoWWiki:Перечень сокращений для книг. Игры Основоположником вселенной Warcraft стали компьютерные игры, и они по-прежнему остаются в центре внимания авторов этого мира. Произошло много изменений в истории вселенной после выхода Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, мир которой быстрыми темпами расширялся с выходом каждой игры, зачастую с пересмотром ряда уже свершившихся исторических событий. События в Warcraft I представляли из себя основополагающий конфликт между орками и людьми с участием таких персонажей, как Медив, Ллейн, Гарона и Лотар. В Warcraft II мир расширился за пределы Азерота и включил в себя Каз Модан и Лордерон. Появились дворфы, высшие эльфы, тролли, гоблины и Пылающий Легион, а также персонажи из их рядов. В Warcraft III мир ещё раз расширился и появились новые континенты, такие как Калимдор, Нордскол и Запределье, а также появилась детальная предыстория появления Азерота и несколько новых рас: ночные эльфы, таурены и Плеть. Игра World of Warcraft продолжила эту тенденцию, позволяя игрокам познать почти весь этот колоссальный мир вместе с другими игроками, добавляя всё новых и новых персонажей, таких как Гаррош Адский Крик, сына Грома. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Руководства *** Хроники войн в Азероте *** Судьба орков Орды *** Армия Азерота в Первую Войну *** Орки Орды во время Первой Войны *** Существа Азерота ** Игра *** Сражения Первой Войны ** Демо-версия *** Миссии демо-версии Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Руководства *** Земли Легенд (Азерот) *** Тайные места *** Краткая история падения Азерота *** История Восхождения Орды *** Нации Альянса *** Кланы Орды ** Игра *** Сражения Второй Войны ** Демо-версия *** Миссии демо-версии * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (дополнение) ** Руководства *** Последствия Второй Войны *** Земли Легенд (Дренор) *** Кланы Дренора ** Игра *** Миссии Beyond the Dark Portal Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (отменена - см. книгу Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos ** Руководства *** История людей (после Второй войны) *** История орков (после Второй войны) *** История нежити *** История ночных эльфов *** Происхождение Пылающего Легиона *** Герои и Злодеи *** Бестиарий ** Игра ** Демо-версия Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Демо-версия * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (дополнение) ** Руководства *** Хроника *** Новый герой Орды *** Новые юниты Орды *** Новые строения Орды *** Новый герой Альянса *** Новые юниты Альянса *** Новые строения Альянса *** Новый герой Нежити *** Новые юниты Нежити *** Новые строения Нежити *** Новый герой Ночных эльфов *** Новые юниты Ночных эльфов *** Новые строения Ночных эльфов ** Игра World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft ** Руководство ** Игра ** Книги в игре ** ::* Форум ::: :: ::* История Warcraft ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (дополнение) ** Руководства ** Игра :* ::: ::: * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (дополение) ** Игра :* ::: Ожидающиеся игры Романы и короткие рассказы * Архив Warcraft ** Кровью и Честью - Крис Метцен ** День Дракона - Ричард А. Кнаак ** Повелитель Кланов - Кристи Голден ** Последний Страж - Джефф Грабб * Война Древних Трилогия - Ричард А. Кнаак **Архив Войны Древних *** Источник Вечности *** Душа Демона *** Раскол * Круг ненависти - Кейт Р. А. Дикандидо * Восход Орды - Кристи Голден * Потоки Тьмы - Аарон Розенберг * По ту сторону Темного Портала - Кристи Голден и Аарон Розенберг * Ночь Дракона - Ричард А. Кнаак * Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича - Кристи Голден * Ярость Бури - Ричард А. Кнаак * Раскол: прелюдия к Катаклизму - Кристи Голден * Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов - Кристи Голден * Волчье сердце - Ричард А. Кнаак * Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны - Кристи Голден * Рассвет Аспектов - Ричард А. Кнаак * Вол'джин: Тени Орды - Майкл Стакпол * Военные преступления - Кристи Голден * Короткие рассказы Манга и комиксы Комикс * World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Манга (Manhwa) * Трилогия Солнечного Колодца (Коллекционное издание) - Ричард А. Кнаак & Чжэ Хван Ким ** Охота на дракона ** Тени во льдах ** Земли призраков Манга * Warcraft: Легенды - различные авторы & Чжэ Хван Ким ** Том 1 ** Том 2 ** Том 3 ** Том 4 ** Том 5 * Рыцарь смерти - by Dan Jolley * Маг - Ричард А. Кнаак * Крылья Тьмы - Ричард А. Кнаак & Чжэ Хван Ким ** Драконы Запределья ** Нексус * Шаман - by Paul Benjamin Фильмы *Фильм Warcraft вышел 25 мая 2016 года DVD * Warcraft III Cinematics Disc * The Making of World of Warcraft RPG Книги Warcraft * Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game * Alliance & Horde Compendium * Manual of Monsters * Magic & Mayhem * Lands of Conflict * Shadows & Light World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game * More Magic and Mayhem * Lands of Mystery * Alliance Player's Guide * Horde Player's Guide * Monster Guide * Dark Factions Материалы PDF формата * World of Warcraft RPG Character SheetWorld of Warcraft RPG Character Sheet at White Wolf's download site * World of Warcraft RPG Conversion DocumentWorld of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document at White Wolf's download site * World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game PreviewWorld of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game Preview at White Wolf's download site * Bones of Ironforge * Lands of Mystery Extra Web Bonuses * Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats * Monster Guide Web Supplement Руководства по стратегиям RTSs *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Official Strategy Guide World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide ** World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition ** World of Warcraft Battle Chest Guide * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide ** World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Binder Bundle ** World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Battle Chest Guide * World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion ** World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion II * World of Warcraft Atlas ** World of Warcraft Atlas Gift Pack ** World of Warcraft Atlas, Second Edition * World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade ** World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade, Second Edition * World of Warcraft Strategy Collection ** World of Warcraft Strategy Collection 2008 * World of Warcraft: Bestiary * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide * World of the Warcraft Atlas: Wrath of the Lich King Другие книги * The Art of Warcraft * The Art of World of Warcraft * The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Прочее * World of Warcraft World Map * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game see for all WoW TCG products ** The Alliance Art Card Set ** The Horde Art Card Set ** The Art of the Trading Card Game * World of Warcraft Miniatures Game * Warcraft: The Board Game's collection ** Warcraft: The Board Game ** Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set * World of Warcraft: The Board Game's collection ** World of Warcraft: The Board Game ** World of Warcraft: The Board Game Shadow of War Expansion ** World of Warcraft: The Board Game The Burning Crusade Expansion * World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game ** World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game Figure Expansions Примечания Внешние ссылки : : демо, скриншоты и т. д.}} : : : : : :: : :: : :: *Warcraft RPG : da:Warcraft de:Warcraft en:Warcraft universe es:Universo Warcraft it:Warcraft nl:Warcraft no:Warcraft Категория:История Категория:Источники Категория:Blizzard Entertainment